random_enountersfandomcom-20200213-history
Devon Chenoweth
Devon Chenoweth is a frequent guest on Random Encounters playing various characters, providing voice work for characters or chorus and assisting behind the scenes with backgrounds, digital props, character art and animation, camera work and lighting. 'History' Devon met Aj and Peter in a 'random encounter' as they walked in the game store Battlegroundz, where Devon was working at the time. As they were talking and hanging out, Devon was asked if he could help be a character in a musical they were working on, making O Meta Knight the first musical he would appear in, portraying Victim #2 The Unfathomable Linguine When Random Encounters were developing their collection of short videos, called Encounting, Devon portrayed The Unfathomable Linguine, a wizard demonstrating spells that would have an adverse effect, usually on himself. While two episodes have been filmed, only one was released in episode 5, though clips of the unaired episode was used in a Birthday video that Random Encounters made for Devon. Phanto of the Mushroom Kingdom During one evening, as a joke, many ideas were tossed around for a next musical, one of which taking Phanto, a character from Super Mario Bros. II, and giving him a Phantom of the Opera vibe. Devon decided to take that idea and made a storyboard video and recorded a temp track using the title song, Phantom of the Opera. After showing it to Random Encounters, they like the idea and a few months later, decided to make it an official musical, changing it slightly such as replacing Princess Daisy with Princess Peach, thereby not only making it a sequel to Best We Can Be but also part of the Smash Brotherhood. To avoid copyright issues, Aj reworked the song so as to be original, serving as an homage to the musical it was based off of. While originally thought to be an animated project, ease and time both helped change the idea to make it live action, though character art for the animated version can be found while the original storyboards matched with the temp track is on Random Encounters channel. 'Musicals' Devon has been in or assisted with the following musicals: O Meta Knight: A Kirby Christmas Carol- Punched Victim #2 The Best We can Be- Animator, Title card Designer, Background vocals The K. Rool Way- Donkey Kong Ganon Claus- Character art We Wish You a Merry Creeper: A Minecraft Christmas Carol- Chorus The Eevee Song: A Poke'mon Jazz Number- Jynx Don't Let Me Go: A Yoshi Song- Mario's Dad, Lighting, Camera Arkham Origins Rock Opera- Bane Poke'mon University- Gary Oak, Chorus Legends of Zelda: Tales of the Wind Waker- Makar (voice), Chorus Dance of the Sugar Plum Clefairy- Narrator, Chorus Phanto of the Mushroom Kingdom- Writer, Storyboards, Temp track, Costuming, Props, Backgrounds My Date with Captain Falcon- Chorus Hyrule Warrior's Heart (The Legend of Zelda Parody Song)-Lighting, Chorus Resident Enis 2: Monster Gulch- Bandit The Tree Days of Clock Town: A Zelda Christmas Song (Majora's Mask 3DS Parody)- Character Art Cubon <3 Mudkip: A Poke'mon Love Song- Swampert Paperboy the Musical- Guy under car Five Nights at Freddy's the Musical: Night 3 and "Complete Edition"- Springtrap (puppeteer) GO, GO, POKE'MON, GO!- Jynx, Chorus Phoenix Wright the Musical: A Turnabout Encounter- Detective Gumshoe Hello Neighbor: What's in your Basement- Chorus Papers, Please- Chorus Friday the 13th:The Musical- Jason Vorhees Cuphead the Musical- Onion and Croaks Detective Pikachu- Camera, Fisherman, Jynx, Swalot, Ditto, Chorus Sonic the Hedgehog: The Musical Movie trailer- Big the Cat Stranger Things Have Happened: A Sally Face Song- Cultist Plants vs. Zombies: The Musical- Crazy Dave The Brony Song- Self The Brony Song 2: Lost episode- Rockband player Godzilla the Musical- SWAT Leader, Chorus Encounting: Episode 5-The Unfathomable Linguine Smash Brotherhood: Master of the Hand (APRIL FOOLS)- Sakurai (voice) Level Up 2014 Promo- Camera Vidcon 2012 Fight- Camera 'Trivia' -Devon's previous job, Battlegroundz appears in numerous musicals such as The K. Rool Way, Phanto of the Mushroom Kingdom, Five Nights at Freddy's the Musical: Night 2, The Brony Song and episode 5 of Encounting. -Through connections with Random Encounters, Devon also teamed up with the YouTube channel, TransfatylvaniaFilms, to provide Backgrounds and props for The Interior Decorating Song 2. -Two instances of Devon improvising on the spot can be seen while taking the hat off another student in Poke'mon University and initiating the wedding of Joker and Harley Quinn as Bane in Arkham Origins Rock Opera. Both went unnoticed until editing. 'External Links' DeviantArt Youtube Channel Category:Actors